DBx SEASON I: Duna vs Raiden (METAL GEAR)
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! A road trip of sorts across Arizona gets yielded by a Bounty Hunter unable to tell the difference $, & ¥. With Lightning about to strike again (Really!), will M Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Location: Somewhere in Arizona... Raiden was having a Sunday ride on his improved motorbike, while Bladewolf, who recently was repaired, and had his Arsenal upgraded, was not too far behind. As the two were traveling the desert roads, several miles ahead, Duna, who was separated from her Sempai, Orphe, was lost in uncharted territory. She didn't know if she was in the Makai, or some rural area in the west. All she knew was that she had a wanted poster of a crudely drawn being who Duna had no idea in hell who he is. All she knew was that if she got his corpse, she'll be eating a hell load of white rice to satisfy her just as long of time as her rewards are stolen by Alicephia... She even mistook a $ sign for a ¥ sign... Several thousand meters before Duna's whereabouts, Bladewolf detected somebody in the wilderness... Bladewolf: Raiden. I detected an individual Several Thousand feet from us... Raiden: Wolf, how is this more important than my free time after my victory over that goddamned Senator?! Bladewolf: Park your Motorbike, and I'll tell you about it. Raiden then saw a pink haired girl looking around. She then spotted Raiden, and Raiden spotted her. He parked his bike, wondering why anyone with such exotic hair would be here... Bladewolf tried his best to explain to Raiden who this young woman is... Bladewolf: Her name is Duna Haizen. Estimated age: 17- Raiden: What?! A friggen kid in my way?! Duna: Uuu~ Who are you? Raiden didn't even know much about Duna yet, and he was enraged. Raiden: Kid. You should be playing in the playground with Kids like you...! Bladewolf: Raiden. Please be more rational. Samuel would do so. Raiden: ugh... Fine, Wolf; just give me more information. Bladewolf: That is the sole reason why I'm here. Resuming analysis. Occupation: Bounty Hunter. Raiden: ... What? What did you say, Wolf? Bladewolf: The name of Duna Haizen's Occupation, is Bounty Hunter. Side note: she is very good at the job but is payed too little. Duna: The four legged thingamabob is right. I am actually a very strong girl, and not afraid to use Lightning Magic... Bladewolf: Duna utilizes a sword that controls the electric currents around her. The electricity is docile at first, but whenever she fights, the lightning can go haywire and kill a fully grown man. Likewise for Duna somewhat. She is capable of many ways to manipulate lightning. Raiden was still perplexed at the idea of a Bounty Hunting child. Raiden: How do you know that this girl's a bounty hunter? Duna then showed the wanted poster of Raiden to him. Bladewolf: There are several hundred wanted posters of Raiden throughout the United States; some places more common, such as west end America. Raiden had enough talk of Kids being Bounty Hunters. He pulled out his Murasama High Frequency Blade, originally owned by Jetstream Sam. But before he could attack, Bladewolf stopped him. Bladewolf: No. Raiden: No? Why the hell not, Wolf?! Bladewolf: Simple Raiden: She can take on so many foes you fought previously, and win, unsurprisingly, Senator Armstrong would be the only Exception, but I digress. She would fight you even on your level... Duna: Yep! I don't even know what High Frequency is, but my magic protects my blade from even Demonic Magic! Bladewolf: Magic doesn't exist in this world, whatever it may be, but where she comes from... It's probably a way of life... Raiden had enough. He was ready to fight for his innocence, and even told Bladewolf to back off, which he did just that. With Duna's energy level getting high, Raiden had to be careful of her moves. Electricity was flowing around her immensely, it was do or die time for both combatants... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Raiden Blitzed at Duna, trying to get an opening. But Duna used to push him out of the way. Bladewolf analyzed the battle data for himself, since Raiden told him not to interfere. Duna ran at Raiden, slashing at him, only to be left wide open by Raiden's legs, kicking Duna harshly, and sending her flying. As she got up, she was reminded of her fight against Heathrod and how Raiden reminds her of such a monster; she even saw an illusion of Heathrod approaching her... As Duna got up, Raiden charged at her, but as he got too close, Duna used her electricity to seal Raiden into a magic ensnarement symbol, temporally short circuiting him. Now Raiden had a sample of Duna's electrical power... Raiden: Shit... That is quite some power, kid... I'll admit that now... Duna: Arigatou, Raiden... But that was just the tip of the Iceberg...! Duna's electric power has increased. Raiden can feel it, now he has to be careful or the Cybernetic Ninja will be shut off for good... WIP Results/Credits (WIP) Duna is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Raiden is from METAL GEAR, owned by KONAMI. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Lightning Users Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight